


俄式晚餐/A bite of Red Peril

by pAntie2



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pAntie2/pseuds/pAntie2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>特工也有情呀特工也有爱~且看美苏特工边打♂架边谈恋爱~<br/>全文（包括特别番外）将收入美苏个志《俄式晚餐》~<br/>完售感谢！❤</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

尖锐的噪声刮擦过耳膜。  
  
有那么一个瞬间，他仿佛被抽离到了真空。混乱的画面在眼前无声地闪现，支离破碎的色彩跳跃着，模糊成大片错杂的影。  
  
猩红色飞快地掠过去。极短暂，但他几乎是本能地绷紧了神经，这些记忆——梦魇一般的可怖记忆——统统属于古拉格[1]。  
  
  
下一秒，Illya竟发现自己呆立在马路中央。他以极快的速度反应过来，而来车已经转过街角，带着一路刺耳的刹车声，堪堪向路边歪斜过去。  
  
他向着车身歪斜的反方向闪躲，衣摆却不小心挂住了后视镜。  
  
刺啦——  
  
随着一阵响亮的布料撕裂声；Illya清晰地察觉到耳机那头，瞬间陷入屏息一般的死寂。  
  
  
  
沉默仿佛凝滞了长达一个世纪。直到下一秒，急停在路边的司机从窗户里钻出脑袋，愤怒地冲他破口大骂；耳边那道男声才紧随其后地重新响起来，带着自己所熟悉的轻浮声调。  
  
“你的反应变慢了，Peril。”  
  
“……”Illya没有回应耳机那头的调侃，只转身朝着愤怒的司机做了个噤声的手势，极快地亮了下别在腰间的“警徽”，“执行任务，先生。”  
  
“什、什么？”  
  
对方看到警徽时明显迟疑了一下，瞪着面前穿着工装夹克，一身“社会主义”的高大男人上下打量起来；不过未等对方反应，Illya又飞快地裹紧外套上破开的口子，遮住了那枚做工粗糙的伪造警徽，转过身快步走向马路对面。  
  
都过去了。  
  
Illya深吸口气，在心里这样对自己说道。  
  
  
断断续续的电磁干扰音有些刺耳，这是跳频波段无法避免的缺陷。Solo捏了捏额角，一面把自己的脸藏到手里那份报纸后头；他侧耳听着，对方沉重的呼吸再次融入来往的鼎沸人声。  
  
Illya的反应实在太过于反常。一向冷静自持的克格勃特工居然在一项极其简单的踩点任务当中走神——甚至还差一点引发交通事故。  
  
明显的心不在焉，连同接收器中突如其来的沉默都教他感觉到强烈的不安。Solo不自觉皱紧眉头，在他的印象里，自己的搭档从不会放过任何一个同他较劲的机会；与其说是好斗，倒不如说Illya对于胜利（哪怕仅仅是赢过Solo）都有着某种近乎偏执的坚持。  
  
来自布尔什维克的荣誉感，Solo曾经这样调侃过他。  
  
  
  
午后。  
  
街角咖啡厅有些拥挤而熙攘，人们各自三三两两地坐着，嘈杂的语调浮在暖融的阳光里，像粼粼波光中一叶轻摇的木舟——就像是任何一个稀松平常的日子。  
  
踏着一串清脆的风铃声，男人夹了一份当天的报纸推门进来；藏在帽檐阴影中的视线匆匆扫视一圈，四下满满当当的，只除了正面向落地窗几个狭小的空位。  
  
他径直走过去，在同右手边那个西装革履的男人隔开一个空位的地方坐了下来。  
  
“他们应该是不打算在这里逗留。”Illya说着，把那卷报纸扔到眼前的桌上，一面用余光不动声色地瞥着邻座那个正在冲窗外的姑娘抛媚眼的男人。  
  
“我们能做的也只有等待了，相当耐心地。”  
  
“同意。”Illya搭在桌面上的右手指尖无意识地轮番敲击桌面，像是在缓解某种强烈的焦虑。  
  
目标船只没有依照情报所说的那样进港，反而在公海上突然掉头，朝着另一片陌生的海域驶去；甚至连交易对象都没有如约出现。  
  
黑暗处依旧暗潮涌动，尽管在指挥部跟踪布控的近十天里一切似乎都显得风平浪静，但他们每个人几乎都能猜到，局面早已经发生了某些微妙而彻底的变化。  
  
“我们居然可以达成如此惊人的一致，看来这的确是个值得庆祝的日子。”男人压低的声音仍透露出几分调笑，他半侧过头来，蓝色眼眸里盛着若有似无的笑意。  
  
“……”  
  
Solo已经对对方的沉默习以为常，他直截了当地问其刚才的突发状况，“所以……刚才你遇见的是个，火辣的姑娘？艳遇？莫非还是什么不为人知的前……”  
  
“没有。”Illya生硬地截断了话头。他重又把视线转向窗外，果不其然看见一名五官精致的小姐正冲身边的万人迷“牛仔”眨着宝石一般耀眼的双眸。  
  
“不是女人，这么说是个男人？”  
  
“Cowboy，你可不可以停下那些瞎猜，哪怕一秒也好。”Illya的语气有些不善。  
  
服务生恰好把Illya点的咖啡端过来，一瞬间两人又默契地变回了彼此毫无交集的状态。  
  
而阴霾却挥之不去。  
  
Illya脑海中反复重现着那个十几分钟前在人群中抓住他视线的侧影，仅仅是极短暂的一瞥，他便感到了强烈的心悸——熟悉感仿若鬼魅，阴冷闪电样沿着小腿向上，将他牢牢缚在原地。  
  
那段记忆他不愿意，或者说甚至没有勇气同任何人提起，哪怕是这个自己愿意在战斗中将后背交予彼此的搭档。  
  
察觉到对方再明显不过的异样，Napoleon看着身边人倒映在面前玻璃橱窗中的模糊表情，耸了耸肩，配合地暂且结束了这个似乎让苏联人相当不快的话题，“OK，安全距离，我明白。”  
  
说完他便无比自然地拿过两人面前长桌上的报纸，一面拉开了椅子，在喧杂的人声背景里迅速加上一句：“最新消息，明早出发。”  
  
“Roger.”  
  
“所以……”  
  
“？”  
  
“晚餐见？”  
  
“……”  
  
“那就说定了。”Napoleon保持着一手扶着椅背的动作，刻意压低的声音仿佛带着某种奇妙的共鸣，恰好是只有彼此能够听清的音量。  
  
“你可以走了。”Illya听着对方自说自话地邀约，忍不住暗自翻了个白眼。  
  
“晚上见。”Napoleon没有看他，但Illya却能从每一处反光面“被迫”看见“西部牛仔”的嘴角扬起了一个惯常的迷人角度。  
  
那笑容简直该死的灿烂。  
  
Illya漫无目的地想着，他看向窗外，通透的阳光被三两把色彩饱满的遮阳伞分割成不规则的形状，像极一副鲜艳生动的油画。偶有一两点飞影遥遥掠过，却在画面上留下似有若无的阴冷色调。  
  
带着强烈噪点的画面在他的眼前挥之不去，满眼的血红几乎将他淹没。Illya有些疲惫地闭了闭眼睛，他端过手边小巧的咖啡杯，将正散发着热气的三倍浓缩咖啡一口气灌下去。  
  
——堪比兴奋剂的比例。Solo曾这样评价他习以为常的“提神饮料”，脸上挂着耐人寻味的表情。  
  
浓稠的苦涩侵蚀着他的喉管，和他的理智。  
  
Illya右手向下，用力地抵住了腿侧捏握成拳，可指尖仍不住地轻颤；他有些艰难地调整呼吸的节奏，试图把脑海里那些干扰他思考的嘈杂的嗡鸣声统统赶出去。  
  
来自过去的阴影如同细密的铁丝网，从四面八方收拢起来，将他围困其中，无处遁逃。  
\-----------------  
[1]古拉格为苏联政府的一个机构，负责管理全国的劳改营。Illya Kuryakin的父亲曾被关押于此地。

 

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Solo来敲他门时，Illya正在收拾任务必要的装备。  
  
男人大喇喇地往前迈了一步，右手肘撑在门框上，笔挺西装的左面扣眼上甚至还轻浮地别上了一朵蓝色矢车菊——色调豔丽地呼应着瞳眸的颜色，像是尚且带着丽都海岸湿热氤氲的暑气。  
  
“Ciao.”  
  
“你不该出现在这里吧？”Illya反应极快地往对方身后的楼道里来回扫视了几眼，他习惯性地抱起肩，皱眉看着那人脸上灿烂的笑容。  
  
“我是来等你一起出门的啊。”  
  
“出门，一起？”  
  
“你答应过的，就在白天的时候。”  
  
“白天什么时候我……”  
  
Illya面带迟疑地复述着Solo的话，他万分肯定白天的自己的确是不大清醒。  
  
“难道你要置你的搭档于危险之中嘛，虽然只是两个街区的距离，但是，你知道的，做我们这一行的，任何事都可能在任何时候发生。”  
  
——包括死亡。单独行动在守则上是不被允许的，作为搭档的他们有义务一起行动、互相照看。  
  
就当做是暂别欧洲大陆的L'Ultima Cena（最后的晚餐）。  
  
Solo佯装沉重的语调透露出几分笑意，尽管Illya的理智告诉他，这些不怎么吉利的双关和俏皮话应当是不讨人喜欢的，可自己竟还是鬼使神差一般答应了对方的邀约。  
  
两人便一同前往两个街区开外的那家“绝对值得一去的”餐馆。  
  
只是一顿饭罢了。  
  
Illya在心里这样告诉自己，一边将一只手插进裤兜，跟在前面那人一步开外的距离。  
  
那是一间坐落在街巷深处的小餐馆。Illya抬起头，就着昏黄的路灯扫了一眼招牌，上面出人意料的只用了俄语。处于苏联势力之下的波兰共和国与“老大哥”的往来颇多，作为其重要港口城市的格但斯克街头，除了各色当地菜式，最常见的莫过于俄餐。  
  
“希望你会喜欢。”Solo往前一步，朴实沉重的木质大门从里面打开，透过大门上镶嵌的玻璃可以看清室内极具俄式风格的布局——屋内的一切与街面上随处可见的破败形成了鲜明的对比，富丽得如同特列恰科夫画廊[1]中的陈设。  
  
进门的瞬间Illya再次萌生了离开的念头。那个人甚至“绅士”地替他拉着门，Illya忍不住在心里翻了个白眼；眼下的状况无论怎么看，都不像什么朋友间“速战速决”的便饭，倒像是情人之间的约会。  
  
威尼斯的遭遇大约是给Solo造成了某些误会，以至于让他觉得彼此之间相比较搭档可能存在着某种更近的距离。  
  
比如亲密的情人，或者其他什么。  
  
但这完全是错误的，他们之间任何一些更亲近、更紧密的联系，都是绝对的不道德和谬误。Illya头脑中那严丝合缝的框架将他桎梏住，他的道德标准刻板得不允许存在哪怕一分一毫的悖离；就像棋局，米哈伊尔·鲍特维尼克，Illya的启蒙老师也曾这样教育过他，棋盘上的输赢始终是由规则所成就。  
  
威尼斯发生的一切，那些远远超过他的“规则”范畴以外的情愫，Illya有些逃避的想着，都怪那天杀的狂欢节，狂热的如火的热情像是要把每一个人的理智都燃烧殆尽。欢乐与爱欲像一对难分难舍的姐妹，从天神的匣椟中逃逸出来，沿着摇曳的水道，彻夜的歌声与星辉，诱惑着每一个匆匆而过的旅人的脚步。  
  
“先生，需要现在把菜单拿来吗？”服务生的问询打断了两人之间片刻的沉默。  
  
Napoleon无比自然地接过来扫了一眼，又把菜单递到Illya的手中，“你才是专家。”  
  
“你不是来过么？”Illya翻开菜单，就着有些昏暗的灯光点菜。室内并不缺少灯火和烛光，却又都被墙壁上的繁复花纹和厚重的地毯尽数吸去。  
  
菜单上用了俄语、英语和波兰语三种语言，彼此挤挤挨挨地列在一起。尽管这样一来难免显得有些累赘，但着实让他感到一种难以名状的亲切感。  
  
“红菜汤，红鱼子酱。”Illya熟稔地念了几道菜名，又短暂地停顿片刻，等着身边有些手忙脚乱的服务生把他的点单记录下来。  
  
“上回恰好走过这里，看见这么‘红’的菜单就想起你来了。”  
  
“这样的理由听上去别扭极了，鱼肉。”Illya头也不抬地回击着对方像是永远也用不完的殷勤，一面继续点餐。  
  
“好吧，实际上这地方水煮土豆泥和只有一种做法的炸鸡排要把我弄得崩溃了……”  
  
“我还以为美国人对这些食物是不会厌烦的，像是炸鸡、薯条之类的，垃圾食品。”  
  
“你得承认垃圾食品比这儿的炸鸡排好吃多了。”  
  
“我不得不同意你的观点，Cowboy，我是说假如每个人都有着和你一样的，‘野蛮人’的口味的话。我不要酒谢谢。”Illya说着，不动声色地把手边的玻璃酒杯移开，示意服务生他不需要“餐前酒”。  
  
Illya在任务期间绝不饮酒，他从没有向任何人解释过，但Solo大概猜得出来应该是同他的父亲有关。关于Illya父亲的话题就像是一道无法愈合的伤痕，无论什么时候提起来，都能将他撕成鲜血淋漓的碎片。  
  
“其实还有一个原因是这家店的店名让我想到你。”Solo突然语调轻松地转换了一个话题，脸上依旧带着那个欠揍的微笑。  
  
Illya沉默了片刻，脑海中闪过方才的招牌，漂亮的俄语印刷体拼出的“小熊之家”的名字，Illya把视线从对方脸上移开——很显然他并没有，或者仅仅是不想去理解美国人那些诡异的幽默。  
  
Illya合上菜单，突然又改用俄语向服务生交代了几句。Solo坐在对面，听得不甚清晰，只有在服务生顿了片刻又向Illya求证时捕捉到几个俄语单词。  
  
“您是说，传统的？”服务生重复了一遍要求，低声问道。  
  
“没错，这位Deveny先生远道而来，非常希望能够尝试一下俄式晚餐的特色。”Illya再次看向坐在对面的搭档，如愿地看见对方配合默契得点了点头。  
  
Jack Deveny大概是Cowboy最喜欢的假名，Illya在心里默数了一遍，两人经历过的二十三次行动里，这个名字被Cowboy用过不下十七次。  
  
另一头的Solo也在默数着，第六次。  
  
在面前的酒杯第六次被添上的间隙，他忍不住绕过一旁的服务生，低声向坐在对面的Illya提问，“所以我的餐前酒什么时候才能结束。”  
  
“永远不要拒绝最正宗的伏特加。”  
  
辛辣的伏特加沿着喉管烧灼到胃部，隔着烛台的餐桌对面，昏黄灯光在Illya的脸上刻画出模糊的重影；Solo晃了晃脑袋，突如其来的眩晕让他心中一紧，一面努力撑开眼皮，Solo听见自己吐出磕绊的音节，“你、你在酒里、放、了什么？”  
  
“只是最普通的伏特加而已。”  
  
“？！”Solo突然明白了Illya之前对服务生说的“传统俄餐”的餐前酒伏特加，可能不是以“杯”而是以“瓶”来计算的。  
  
“我以为这起码是CIA的基本训练之一。”Illya抱肩向后靠到椅背上，作为己方在情报战中的长期对手， 他自然对CIA的训练内容了如指掌；不过能看到对方脸上露出吃瘪的表情，却让他原本郁闷的心情转好不少。  
  
“……”  
  
两人的目光在Illya面前那碗红菜汤氤氲酸甜的热气中胶着在一起，Solo不小心被呛得胸口一滞，却又在下一秒换上了不服输的微笑，再一次将杯中的伏特加一饮而尽；这一次Illya的视线只停留了几秒，却在Solo“深情款款”的凝视下不大自在地转开。  
  
两人之间存在着某种彼此衡平的拉锯，另一方面却又是配合默契的搭档。  
  
当这一顿“两大阵营之间”的晚餐终于临近尾声，Solo一手撑到桌上支住了身体，眼前的重影再一次旋转起来。他半仰起脸，皱眉朝着Illya的数十个身影走过来的方向：“这不太公平。”  
  
“工作时间我不习惯饮酒。”  
  
“不喝，还是不敢？”  
  
“……如果你愿意在这家店打烊之前离开那把该死的椅子的话，我可能会考虑告诉你。”  
  
“搭把手，”Solo继续仰脸微笑着，冲Illya伸出一只手，一副志在必得的样子，“我眼前晃得厉害。”  
  
接近深夜的餐厅相当安静，一下子少了两人对话的声音更是死寂一样，Illya站在一边看着Solo半真半假地尝试了几次，终于向他还是伸出了“援手”。  
  
Solo却在一瞬间起身勾住了Illya毫无防备的肩膀，紧接着又被对方条件反射性的格挡撞得踉跄了几步；他没有松手，酒精教他的感官变得有些迟缓而错位，但大脑却本能地冷静下来，他甚至记得结账买单——也许自己该感谢那些反俘虏训练。  
  
“放手。”  
  
“你不是要抛下搭档吧，”Solo说着，毫不客气地把身体大半的重量压到Illya的肩膀上，“Kuryakin同志。”  
  
“闭嘴！”Illya有些暴躁地打断了身边那人含混轻佻的语调，“你以为我不敢把你丢在这里吗？”  
  
“你不会这样做的。集体的利益高于一切，Kuryakin同志。”  
  
“……你真的可以、闭嘴了。”Illya的声音从牙缝里挤出来，Solo几乎把整个人压在了他身上；尽管一个成年男子的重量对于训练有素的克格勃特工来说自然不在话下，但这不包括絮絮叨叨的“醉汉”。  
  
两人半抱半搂着，沿着石砌的小径磕磕绊绊地往回走。Solo的吐息以某种不规律的频率喷上他的脖颈，带着温热的暧昧。  
  
Illya不自然地缩了缩脖子。  
  
小径交叉处的十字街口兀立着古老的大理石水池，幸运女神慈爱地垂下了眼睑，石质的雕塑都因她嘴边的浅笑变得柔软。  
  
滴答——  
  
露水悄无声息滴落，震碎一池星辉。  
  
\-----------------  
[1]现名特列恰科夫美术博物馆，于二十世纪二十年代成为该国第一个民族艺术博物馆。


	3. Chapter 3

回酒店的时间远远比两人去时要久。  
  
Illya一面“看顾”着醉意上头的搭档，一面注意着两人身后有没有可疑的“尾巴”，一心二用的结果便是他一进酒店大厅就险些被不知是Solo还是自己的步子绊了个趔趄；两人一瞬间像是毫无形象的醉汉一样蹒跚着向一旁仆倒下去——他尝试了好几次才重新找回两人的重心。在服务生灼灼的目光下，Illya只得手忙脚乱地把那个人从电梯里匆匆“扛”了出来。  
  
Solo似乎是在半路上已经把所有的话念叨得一点不剩，等他们回到酒店，他便突然彻底地沉默下来。深夜的走廊内空无一人，只除了偶有几扇房门背后隐约泄出狂欢的鼓点；就连两人的脚步声，都被那些从走廊这头一路铺到另一头的地毯尽数吸收。  
  
“你对我，也是有感觉的吧。”沉默许久的男人又突然发声，语调平缓低沉，丝毫看不出丁点醉意；Solo的胸口贴着他的后背，声音像是毫无保留地从对方的胸腔里传过来，温热厚重的共鸣震颤着他的。  
  
彼时Illya正万分艰难地绕过Solo勒得死死的手臂，从自己裤袋里掏出房门钥匙；他甚至暗自在心里后悔不迭，自己原本只想让他那个老神在在的搭档当众出丑，结果到头来，自己却好像还是被那个狡猾的毫无组织纪律性的混蛋“美国牛仔”耍得团团转。  
  
“你喝醉了。”Illya回答的声音闷闷的，一面用力把Solo塞进了房门。  
  
Illya习惯性摸索着门边墙壁上的电灯开关，他松开了手，一片漆黑中紧接着传来连串撞击的闷响，Solo似乎被不知什么东西绊倒。  
  
还没来得及开灯，Illya又被那人的重量拽得猛地向前倒下去。  
  
他感觉到自己撞在了一具厚实的“肉垫”上，那人也跟着发出痛苦的闷哼。  
  
“抱歉。”Illya道歉的话音未落，男人又像是醉意全无，翻身撑起上半身；两人的位置瞬间调换过来，男人一手支在他的脸侧，浅色的眼眸在黑暗中也映出光来，“你在回避什么？”  
  
门厅的空间极其狭窄，两人几乎是紧紧贴在了一起。Illya不大自然地挪动了一下大腿，近似紧拥的距离让他脑海里警铃大作。  
  
“……没有只是你想得太多。”  
  
窗外的月光隔着窗帘薄纱透露出飘渺的形状，Solo看向他的眼神澄明，丝毫没了醉意。Illya疑惑地皱起眉头，那人的眼眸像是被月光赋予了某种魔力；彼此对视，他几乎要坠入进去。  
  
下一秒，迅疾的吻落下来，带着缠绵湿润的酒意。他被吻得呼吸一滞，未及反应，Solo的动作又突然加深。交缠的唇舌像是最冷冽的烈酒，刮擦过他口腔的敏感处，刺激着仅剩无几的理智。  
  
Solo另一手向下，从身下人夹克外套的下摆探进去，揉捏侧腰敏感位置的动作充满了暗示的意味。  
  
“你在回避这个，是吗，你对我的欲望。”  
“我知道，就像我对你的感觉一样，你也是，对吧。”  
“为什么不愿意承认，威尼斯的那晚，你也……”  
  
Solo突然无比清醒的表现，甚至步步紧逼着要揭露那些被他深埋的悖德情感；恐惧蒙蔽着他，Illya耳边没来由地响起轻微的嗡鸣，他下意识便冲着那个絮叨个不停的声音的方向挥拳过去，“…сука.[1]”  
  
随着那声拳头撞击肉体的钝响，压在身上的重量猛地一轻；Illya条件反射地挺身坐起，不甚意外地看见对方捂着一侧脸颊倒在了地上。  
  
Solo用尚且露在外头的另一只眼睛直视着他，嘴角依旧挂着一个大大的该死的微笑，“转移话题。”  
  
“闭嘴，我说了我没有！那次只是个意外，我们都还不清醒，你懂吗！”  
  
“逃避。”  
  
“我没……”  
  
“我倒是挺确定我当时确实很清醒。”  
  
“你确定想要继续这个话题？”  
  
Illya靠坐玄关的矮柜旁，口气不善地看向躺在面前地摊上的Solo，那人正半眯起眼睛，任凭那些意图激怒他的单词一个接一个地从嘴里蹦出来，赤裸直白的挑衅一般。  
  
没来由地，两人突然一来一往地斗起嘴来——连Illya自己都不太能理解，自己跟Cowboy居然会像两个幼稚园大班的孩子一样进行这些毫无营养的的“拉锯”。  
  
没过几轮，Solo那头却突然没了声音。就像是重拳出击却打中了成堆的棉花，Illya深吸口气平复着他那不太受控的情绪；过了好一会儿，见对方依旧一声不吭，才拿脚尖踢了踢那人垂在一旁的手臂——那堆显然不怎么柔软的“棉花”竟然还发出了间或轻微的鼾声。  
  
倒回地毯的瞬间酒力猛然上头，清醒的意识终于支撑不住；黑暗将他吞噬的那一刻Solo却感到无比的安心，甚至连长久困扰着他的失眠也突然消失得无影无踪。  
  
尽管晚餐时没有喝酒，同眼前这个半真半假的醉汉的一通纠缠却也消耗了他不少精力，Illya又蹲下去看了一会儿，接着推了推Solo的胳膊，确定这人是真的睡死过去，也就把他晾在门厅里，自顾自地进屋去了。  
  
  
“早安亲爱的同志。”  
  
Illya被一个熟悉的男声叫醒。他条件反射地摸向枕头下的军用刺刀，未料却摸了个空。  
  
“其实我不太明白，放一把掌心雷手枪应该比刺刀的更管用吧。”  
  
“淑女手枪是给女士准备的，”Illya有些不满地看着对方来回摆弄着他的随身武器，“把它还我。”  
  
“OK，没问题，不过”Solo举起两手示意自己并没有攻击性，一手将刺刀放在身边的橱柜上，他换了个话题，“所以昨天晚上是你把我带回来的？”  
  
“……”Illya扫了眼床头柜上的闹钟，时针刚刚走过罗马数字的四，天光透过单薄的窗帘呈现出一片灰蒙，他的心情便也跟着阴沉下来——连Illya自己也不知道，这究竟是由于不充足的睡眠，还是因为自己竟对“私人领域”的“被入侵”毫无防备。  
  
“我好像记不清了，”Solo说着捏了捏酸胀的太阳穴，“感觉头有些疼。”  
  
“宿醉而已，这是一整瓶伏特加的正常后遗症。”Illya悄悄舒了口气，看来对方昨晚确实是醉得彻底，也大概不会记得昨晚对自己说了什么。  
  
“这里，也是宿醉？”Solo闻言顿了一顿，又接着指向左侧眼眶下方一块颜色鲜艳的淤青。  
  
“你不记得了？”  
  
“我们昨晚做了什……”  
  
“没有！”Illya赶紧截断了对方的话头，“那是，呃你昨晚撞在了……撞在了柜子上。”  
  
“柜子？”Solo说着瞥了眼身边的柜子，显然是在思考撞击方向和角度的可能性。  
  
“说起这个你刚才还用了我的浴室？”Illya注意到对方此刻正穿着浴袍，发梢犹自带着湿润，俨然一副主人的姿态。  
  
“我没找到我的钥匙，”Solo从门边走进来，一面无比自然地把肩膀上的毛巾搭到书桌前的椅背上，“也许昨晚不小心弄丢了，我是指在我们回来的路上。”  
  
“你大可以去找前台。”而不是在凌晨四点的时候找我聊什么见鬼的掌心雷和刺刀，Illya在心里补上一句。  
  
“现在可是凌晨，Peril，我可不是那种喜欢为难酒店服务生的糟糕顾客。”  
  
“我想那位‘迷人而富有爱心的Tina小姐’会很愿意不辞辛劳地帮助你解决你的……”  
  
“Tiziana.”Solo插话进来，说着一面好整以暇地抱肩靠在里间的墙上，他小幅地歪过脑袋，一脸状似认真地纠正着Illya对于前台小姐名字的记忆偏差。  
  
“无论如何，”Illya的语气相当生硬，“我想她会很乐意帮助你的哪怕是现在这个点。”  
  
“提醒我，”Solo听到对方话中没有缘由的怒意反而笑了起来，他在墙边换了个更加舒服的站姿，目光却一动不动地攫住了他的，“这是我的错觉还是真的有人这么说了，我是不是听见了，嗯，嫉妒？”  
  
“Alicia医生说得没错，你确实需要一些治疗，妄想症之类的。”  
  
Alicia医生是犯罪心理学的分析专家，偶尔也兼职负责特工们的心理辅导。对于他人的信任障碍，这是她对Solo特工的判断，但理所当然地，Solo礼貌地拒绝了她主动提供帮助的建议。  
  
伪装让他感到安全。  
  
\-----------------  
[1]сука，俄语中表示b*tch的意思。

 

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

“但你不能否认我们之间发生的一切，包括威尼斯……包括昨晚。”  
  
“这并不意味着任何……等一下，”Illya像是突然想起了什么，“你说，昨晚？你的意思是说唔……”  
  
突如其来的吻像是打破了某种微妙的平衡。  
  
Cowboy看向他的眼睛里带着促狭的笑意，刻意想要把他的问题含混过去一般。同时狠戾入侵上颚柔软处的舌尖引得脊背一阵不由自主的颤栗，Illya藏在被窝中的手指绞紧了床单，他试图平复体内无从遏止的欲望。  
  
这个吻比任何时候都要来得急切，毫不掩饰的欲念和情感几乎要将他们一同燃烧殆尽。  
  
“你硬了。”对方隔着单薄的睡裤覆上他无从掩饰的部位，一面用迷人的声线在他耳边重复着一个极其情色的事实。  
  
当两人再一次唇瓣相贴，Illya觉得他似乎听到一声巨响；理智轰然崩塌后，奔涌的情绪便在瞬间将之没顶。  
  
Solo附身下来，一条手臂支在他脸侧，Illya习惯性地闭了眼睛。  
  
Solo的舌尖推抵开身下人微闭的牙关，缠绕上柔软而笨拙的舌头；当他转而用力吸吮着Illya敏感的舌尖和下唇，缠绵带出一片啧啧的水声，Solo清晰地看见对方如同浅金色羽翼般浓密的睫毛，正随着眼皮不断轻微颤抖着。即使在晦暗的天光中，Illya的睫毛却仍是泛着光泽一般。  
  
就像是发现了这个坚韧不摧的男人最柔软的一处，哪怕有着深渊万丈，他便也万劫不复地深陷进去。Solo几乎是着迷一样，将他的湿润的吻从唇角一直贴到Illya颤动不停的眼皮和睫毛；他用两根手指轻轻梳理开对方无意识皱起的眉头，一面将上半身沉得更低。  
  
挑逗的吮吻从眼角延伸到耳廓，黏腻的水声在耳边被无数倍放大，赤裸裸地刺激着Illya近乎紧绷的神经。  
  
作为一个健康的成年男子，欲望并不会让他感到难堪，但眼下这种“错误的享乐”却让他感到巨大的无措。他不安地侧过头去，下颚和脖颈的线条便毫无防备地暴露在空气当中；身上那人极富技巧性的吻便转而向下，一路吻到血管跳突的脖颈。  
  
Solo轻咬住对方喉结的一瞬，Illya条件反射地伸手袭向他的脖子——如同眼镜蛇突然向它的猎物发起进攻，几乎闪电一般，他颇具威胁性稍稍收拢扣在Solo脖子两侧大动脉上的五指。  
  
轻度充血和窒息的感官足以让人产生下意识的恐惧。但Solo却只是抬起了眼皮，懒洋洋地从眼皮底下瞥一眼对方，像是全然不在意Illya捏在他的致命弱点上的威胁。  
  
他缓缓舔过片刻前流连在他皮肤上的唇瓣，扯出一个锋利而危险的笑。  
  
“记得吗？”  
  
Solo语焉不详地诱哄着他。下一秒，暧昧被悍然的欲望打破，Solo一手熟稔地沿后腰探进去，揉捏着身下人挺翘的臀部。  
  
“操、操你的……”Illya紧扣的手指无意识地放松下来，转而难耐地环过对方的脖颈，揪住了Solo后脑犹带着湿意的头发。  
  
下一秒充血硬挺的部位便被对方一只手握住，Solo吻得痴迷，彼此紧贴着的皮肤干燥滚烫。  
  
两人的纠缠愈加激烈，Solo不知什么时候压到他身上；硬挺的阴茎隔着半敞的浴袍蹭着他腿根，欲望不断升温。水珠沿着Solo的发梢不时滴下，落在灼热滚烫的皮肤上，如同汽化一般，瞬间便蒸腾殆尽。  
  
Solo灵活的手指在两人下身游移。彼此的阳物来回摩擦，他单手恶质地将Illya另一只手固定在头顶，被单下的手同时圈住两人的阴茎，并在一处用力撸动起来。  
  
“放、放开……快……”  
  
“你究竟是要我放手，还是，要我继续，嗯？”  
  
汹涌的情欲中他无暇掩藏那些无伤大雅却又“不够绅士”的恶趣味，Solo看着对方像是透着氤氲潮湿的湛蓝眼眸，身为最强硬冷酷的克格勃特工，Illya却有着一双漂亮得过分的眼睛，让人忍不住好奇，这样一双眼睛背后，究竟藏着一颗怎样的心。  
  
Solo说着，不紧不慢地套弄身下人挺立的阳物，指尖“不经意”地滑过顶端铃口，果不其然看见Illya跟着颤抖了一下，顶端也跟着吐露出更多的黏腻液体；他几乎是狠狠地向上挺动着身体，撞上Solo同样赤裸的胸膛，每一个音节几乎都是从牙缝中挤出来，“混、蛋、操、你、的嗯……”  
  
话音未落，Solo的便突然松开，情欲叠加的瞬间消失让他陷入焦渴。正因此，当沾满黏腻液体的手指转而揉捏着饱胀囊袋时，Illya便再一次没入到愈加强烈的快感当中；他咬紧了下唇，企图将呻吟声吞咽下去。  
  
Solo有着轻巧的手指。  
  
他用手指抵入后穴时，再次用力吻上了Illya的唇瓣，Solo刻意配合着抽插的频率顶弄着他的唇舌，翻搅水声中，偶有低沉的闷哼从两人唇边泄漏出来。  
  
空气不断升温，似乎要在情欲中沸腾起来。彼此动作越发地急切起来，Solo半诱哄半强迫地让身下人背对着他。  
  
插入的一瞬，他清晰地感觉到Illya瑟缩了一下肩背，Solo便趁机用一条手臂环过Illya胸前，将他更深地拥在怀中；另一只手向下，抚慰着因为插入的疼痛而略有些疲软的下体。  
  
抽插的幅度逐渐加大，Solo突然搂着Illya一同支起上身；离开支撑的床板，Illya只得将重量靠在身后男人厚实的胸肌上，硬胀的阴茎随两人的动作插得更深。  
  
Illya半侧过头同他交换着狠戾急切的湿吻。  
  
Solo下身转为不规律的顶弄，时不时擦过敏感点附近，便引得怀中人痉挛般的轻颤。他圈住Illya急切地抚慰欲望的手，更用力地套弄起来；感觉到掌心的阴茎更加硬胀，Solo坏心地掐住了根部阻止他高潮的冲动。  
  
“动一动，亲爱的。”Solo低沉的嗓音和情色的要求让他恍惚产生了某一种近乎羞耻的快感，空茫和欲望占据着他绝大部分的感官。  
  
往复几次。Illya被逼得几乎是主动迎合着Solo的大幅顶弄，两人的吻便也凶猛愈甚，彼此兽类一般，撕扯舔吮着唇舌。  
  
最后数十下抽插，Solo狠力将Illya推进柔软的床垫里，一面啃咬着对方敏感裸露的后脖颈——迭起的情潮已经让这一片皮肤泛起敏感充血的红色。  
  
勃起的阴茎被压在柔软光滑的被褥中来回蹭着，高潮的快感再一次沿着脊椎涌向大脑，Illya无意识地拽紧身下的床单。  
  
高潮的瞬间。沉闷的喘息相互交叠，白浊打上因快感而抽搐收缩的内壁，Solo意犹未尽地轻舔过身下人热烫的耳垂，恶质地继续顶弄了几下高潮后异常敏感的后穴。  
  
“出……去。”不知是不是错觉，Solo看见Illya对他说这话时，耳朵红得愈深，几乎是要滴出血来。  
  
Solo刚想逗他两句，床头的电话突然响起。尖锐的铃声在半梦半醒的清晨显得尤为突兀而焦躁。  
  
电话铃响过三下。  
  
Illya迅疾地接起来，听筒里毫无意外地出现了Waverly的声音。Solo凑过去，便听见Illya语气严肃地答应着什么。  
  
“……是，没有问题。他……他可能暂时离唔……离开了。”正当他回答着电话那头关于特工Solo去向的问题时，身后那人突然从他体内退了出去，原本被堵在里头的浓稠精液便不受控制地从穴口淌出来，滑过腿根；近乎失禁的错觉让他不自觉地轻哼出声。  
  
“没事，sir，我的身体没有问题。”  
  
两三句后Illya便挂断了电话，随手捡起一件浴衣披在身上迅速翻身下床。  
  
“‘雷声’有动作了？”从Illya的神情和反应，Solo便猜出了大概。  
  
“雷声”是他们这次的任务目标，依靠倒卖非人道武器发着战争财的军火商。他们和不少军火商、国际罪犯打过许多次交道，“雷声”无疑是最狡猾的目标之一，他（或者是她）的身份和行踪一向极为隐蔽，狡兔三窟的金蝉脱壳是他惯用的手段——这一次他们几乎横跨整个欧洲大陆，却只来得及捉住几道影子。  
  
“最新的情报，他的人已经从港口出发，交易很可能就在战地进行。”Illya说着，将门边矮柜上的刺刀插回绑带刀鞘里。  
  
Solo看着对方匆匆消失在浴室门口的背影，腿根淌下的白浊带来强烈的视觉冲击，刺激着他兴奋的神经——如果不是任务在即，Solo发誓，自己一定会把他压在浴缸里再来一次。  
  
“对了我有没有告诉过你，你看上去诱人极了，Kuryakin同志。”Solo扯着嗓子对着传出哗哗水声的浴室饱含感情地喊了一句，却只换来一句怒气冲冲的“滚回去”。

 

-TBC-

印调可戳→[weibo印调](http://vote.weibo.com/poll/137340064)


	5. Chapter 5

等到Solo“听话”地“滚”下楼，又找来前台服务生替他打开自己的房门时，他恰好接到Waverly打过来的第五通电话。  
  
“你最好给我一个合适的理由。”电话那头听上去已经失了耐性。  
  
“这是个意外，我发誓，昨天晚上我不小心把房门钥匙锁在房间里了，”Solo把话筒夹在肩膀上，一面拆卸着狙击枪，他有条不紊地把零件一件件放进手提箱的暗格中，“嗯哼没错，我没找到服务生，只能一直在走廊里待着。”  
  
“Solo特工，我希望你不会因为‘私人原因’，影响到任何一次的任务。”Waverly把“私人原因”这几个字咬得很重，暗示着对方自己很清楚他绝对是因为某些不可描述的原因以至于错过了前面的电话。  
  
“世界和平高于一切。”Solo在电话这头耸了耸肩，语气诚挚。  
  
“但愿你能忠于你的宣誓，Solo特工，毕竟我们和你曾经供职的那些官僚机制完全不同，我们确实是在维护世界和平……”  
  
“多么鼓舞人心，sir，我认为您大可以省下这些口舌留给下一次的特工招募，”Solo不耐烦地打断了电话另一头男人的喋喋不休，“比起这个，我更关心我们接下来又要去什么鬼地方。”  
  
“西贡。”  
  
  
“越南？！”Solo质疑的声音被武装直升机起飞时的巨大轰鸣遮没。  
  
“呃是的先生们，根据我们获得的最新情报，‘雷声’和他们的生化武器下一个目的地就是西贡，他们会在当地直接进行交易，我们的任务就是找到‘雷声’和交易地点，接下来的突入和抓捕将由INTERPOL（国际刑警组织）和我们一同协作完成。”  
  
“我们，”Solo的声音被机械轰鸣声打散，他顿了一下，低头找出座位底下的对讲耳麦，继续冲坐在身边的Waverly发难，“从什么时候起U.N.C.L.E.开始插手地区局部战争了？”  
  
“先生们，我想可以理解成从这一刻开始……这是个全新的挑战，不是吗？”  
  
“行动计划是什么？”Illya说着，一面将目光转向了Waverly；他抱肩坐在两人对面的位置上，熟悉的座位让他惯性地进入作战状态。  
  
“潜伏深入、获得并发送敌方的坐标，其余的你们可以自行发挥，我的特工们，”Waverly脸上挂起了他的标志性的笑容，他一边说着，从手提箱中拿出两张单薄的纸片分别递给两人，“这是我们对于那片区域所掌握的全部情报，你们可以抓紧时间了解一下。”  
  
Solo接过那张薄得可怜的纸片来回翻看了一遍，上面只有一面画着一幅模糊的手绘地图，字迹潦草地标出了若干个意义不明的图案。  
  
“翻译过来，就是要我们两个人凭着这一张不能更简约的地图，穿过交战正酣的‘鬼知道什么地形’，搜寻这个世界上最危险的军火商的下落。”  
  
“那个，Solo特工说得不全对但……嗯，要知道我们的情报来源也是受限的，你的国家的‘官僚机构’拒绝向我们提供任何有关越南南部的资料，就连这份双方战略部署和地形图也是我们通过非正规途径拿到的。”  
  
“你是指这张幼稚园简笔画？”Solo将不满统统发泄在手里这张仅有的地图上，他对于上级这个草率而冒险的决定充满了怀疑，“另外，即便这张战略地图是完全正确的，我相信以我们两个的体貌特征，在战区应该跟活靶子没有任何区别。”  
  
“所以你们这一次的伪装身份是无国界组织的救援人员，理论上，嗯理论上他们是不会贸然攻击你们的。”  
  
“……理论上？”  
  
“呃……这毕竟是战场，是吧，先生们。”  
  
坐在对面的Illya没有作声，他低下头认真地轻点着弹匣装备。Solo把手里的地图向下挪了挪，偷眼看向神情凝重的搭档。  
  
  
他想起两人早些时候在酒店楼道里的对话。Illya习惯走楼梯，当他提着简单的行李下楼时，“恰巧”碰上了正好也在往大堂走的Solo。  
  
“昨天……”  
  
“现在说这件事不太合适吧？”Illya瞥了眼身边的男人，以为对方要提起两人半夜的“接触”，他便以无比迅捷的速度截断了对方的话头。  
  
“我是说，昨天上午你在长街，是不是看到了什么人？”Illya昨天的表现实在蹊跷，隐隐约约地，直觉告诉Solo这一切说不定和“雷声”有着某些联系。  
  
“一个战友。”  
  
“KGB的？”  
  
“更早以前……我甚至不知道他竟然还活着。”  
  
“不怎么美妙的回忆？”Solo了然地笑了笑，从Illya讳莫如深的语气中他已经猜到几分，那些他所了解的消失在铁幕背后的生命和为了“牢不可破的联盟”和阴谋贡献一切的士兵放在一起，显得讽刺意味十足，“Славься，Отечество наше свободное（自由的祖国，你无比光辉）[1]，是吧？”  
  
“……”Illya皱了皱眉，铁蹄和沉重的轰鸣声条件反射一般骤然响起，碾压过缺乏睡眠的敏感神经；脑海中似乎有什么诡谲的猜想一闪而过，他用力捏紧了贴在裤缝上那只手，焦灼地深呼吸，等待着那份莫名的暴躁自行消弥。  
  
“Peril？”  
  
直到那人熟悉的声音把他唤回来，Illya才突然意识到自己已经对着那张地图空白的背面看了十几分钟。  
  
“这样毫无计划就进入战区的行为，跟送死也差不了多少，不是吗！？”  
  
“你怕死？”Illya将视线移开，他的这一句话与其说是疑问，倒不如说更像是陈述，陈述着“一瓶伏特加就能干倒的男人”的胆量。  
  
“只是这跟我预料的死法差得太远了。”Solo说着从座位上站起身，两根手指轻巧地夹住Illya手中的地图，帮他调换了一个方向。  
  
“我还以为狂野西部会给每个牛仔以足够的胆量（balls）。”  
  
“关于我有没有这玩意儿这一点，我相信我们彼此应该都有足够‘深入’的了解，”Solo耸了耸肩，Illya脸上的表情冷然依旧，不过还是被Solo敏锐地捕捉到对方突然泛红的耳廓，“最理想的死法当然是在丽都岛温暖燥热的海滩上，仲夏夜的美色、音乐和达旦的欢饮，然后死在最美艳动人的怀抱里。”  
  
“低俗至极。”  
  
“我说的是大海的怀抱，你联想到哪里去了？”  
  
“好了先生们，很抱歉打扰两位罗曼蒂克的爱智者的对谈，”Waverly终于从他那通冗长的卫星电话中回来，他试图在语言上鼓舞起这个团队的士气（很显然这并没有起到什么作用），“但我得跟你们通报一下我们的进程和部署——有问题可以随时打断我——我们将会降落在距离西贡最近的指挥中心，你们将在那里换乘战区物资补给车跨过边境线进入越南，根据Gaby特工的情报，‘雷声’会亲自出现在越南的拍卖会上，Gaby也会尽量用Vinciguerra家族的名义混进去。另外，‘雷声’的货物今早已经从港口出发，如果我们一路上没有遇到什么意外的天气，我们将会比‘雷声’一行人早到达……两天又十个小时。”  
  
“几成？”  
  
“应该说这是我们将包围圈缩得最小的一次，也是揭露这个臭名昭著的军火贩子真面目的绝佳机会，所以，各位，如果是出于拯救，嗯差不多是拯救全人类的目的来说，我希望我们可以把赢面定在大概……十成，怎么样？”  
  
Solo深吸口气，努力别开视线不去看Waverly脸上半是诱骗半是威胁的狡黠笑容。  
  
  
他们降落的位置靠近越南北部。  
  
从武直上下来清点过装备，两人便换上了带有红十字标志的迷彩服。下飞机时他们便感受到了明显的气温变化，尽管还不到三月，但这里的气温已然相当暖和——他们要前往的地区多丛林高地，过于温暖的天气绝对不是有利的条件。  
  
“并不怎么‘特殊’（special）的一天，对于一个‘特’工（special agent）来说，不是吗？”  
  
看着外头全然陌生的地形与环境，Solo情不自禁地“致敬”了Waverly的调侃——他现在唯一可以非常确定的是，自己绝对上了贼船。  
  
  
两人沿着泥泞原始的小路，向南走了十数公里才终于遇上负责接头的物资运输车。闷热的封闭式车厢里从食物到弹药几乎应有尽有，只是车厢远远没有装满——除了他们两人，车厢看上去似乎还有着能够容纳数人的空间。  
  
司机是典型的京族人，身形偏瘦小而灵活，肤色却不似其他族那般黝黑，反倒有些接近东亚人的体貌。隔着车厢与驾驶室之间的窄窗，他甚至还操着一口磕磕绊绊的英语，热情地向两人自我介绍，自己有着一个相当好记的名字，Yin Yang[2]。  
  
“你们来这里做什么，战地记者？雇佣兵？”Yin Yang显然对两人的来头见怪不怪，一上来就热情洋溢地猜测起来。  
  
“你怎么不猜我们是‘人蛇’？”  
  
“偷渡？不像。”Yin Yang老神在在地左右晃着脑袋，“再说了，那里可是战区，谁想不开往里头走啊？”  
  
“我们是无国界医生，我叫Jack，这是Ruslan。”Solo扒在狭窄的气窗缝隙那儿，大拇指往旁边指了指，一面用同样热情的语调回答着。  
  
“医生，你们是医生？”Yin Yang瞥了眼后视镜，接着又咧嘴吃吃地笑起来，“就你俩的体格，要说是雇佣兵我还相信。”  
  
“我们……经常慢跑。”Illya突然接上一句。  
  
老道如Yin Yang，自然也听得出这位Ruslan医生的不悦，于是在之后的行程中，他便识相地闭上了嘴。  
  
  
“慢跑，嗯？”Solo歪着脑袋靠在车厢的铁皮板上，看向坐在身边的男人，“真是个绝妙的借口。”  
  
“我还没有问你这该死的假名又是怎么回事呢，Руслан（Ruslan）？”Illya随手关上气窗，改用俄语质问起对方。  
  
“Руслан и Людмила（长篇童话叙事诗《鲁斯兰与柳德米拉》），我只能想到这么一个俄语名字，怎么，你不喜欢吗？”  
  
“……”Illya面无表情地朝另一边挪了挪；他没有接茬，一想到还要同眼前这个男人在封闭的车厢里独处将近两天，他顿时觉得有些头疼。  
  
\-----------------  
[1]出自1944年至1977年间的苏联国歌歌词。  
[2]该人物设定出自电影《敢死队（The Expendables）》。

  
-TBC-


End file.
